The Way Things Work
by xBookEaterx
Summary: "Brother, do you ever wish you hadn't given up your alchemy?" Ed and Al hold a conversation on the rooftop. Brotherhood-verse.
**This scene occurred to me and it just** ** _needed_** **to be written. I hope you like it!**

 **xBookEaterx is not and (unfortunately) will never be the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist. *Cries eyes out in a corner***

* * *

 **The Way Things Work**

All things work the way they are supposed to. Days and nights succeed each other, water turns down fire. Up is up, down is down. Alchemy demands for an equivalent exchange, and the government needs a head to have a body.

Brotherhood, Ed had found, was no different. Big brothers take care of the younger, and the younger make sure to support their big brother. Ed was strong and Al was wise. They were stronger and wiser together- that much Ed certainly gathered.

Standing as he was on the rooftop, Alphonse beside him, the former State Alchemist sighed contentedly. He and Al were pretty much the same height now, a fact that Ed prided himself upon. It helped matters that he was the one an inch _taller_.

They'd gone through so many trials together, and in the end, Ed could say he now actually felt like a real big brother. He smiled smugly and affectionately ruffled Al's head.

"Brother! What-?"

"Shut up, Al."

They smiled. Alphonse's smile was wider, though. Edward was always gentle to him, even if his voice was sharp.

"Can you help me with these?" Al reached out the nails in his hand to Ed, who took them.

"I suck at hammering."

"You never did need to do this before." Al quietly conceded.

The wind blew softly on their faces. The Elric brothers sat next to each other, the nails suddenly forgotten.

"Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wish you had…"

"What?"

"Do you ever wish you hadn't given up your alchemy?"

"Don't be stupid, Al. Do you ever wish I were dead?"

"No! Brother, why-"

"Then you have your answer."

An inquiring silence. Ed turned to face his brother.

"You and I will stick together as long as we can. If that means we have to give up on a few trivial things, then that's what we'll do. Al, you mean more to me than anything."

"But alchemy was-"

"I know."

"Brother-"

Ed interrupted Al again. How stupid could his little brother be? "Shut it, Al. Alchemy was… a really good part of my life, so to speak. Elements and reactions, Chemistry and Physics combined with raw energy and-" Ed realized his heart has beating hard with longing. "That I can't perform alchemy anymore doesn't mean I can't develop my own theories, does it? I'm still a freaking genius, and I still have _you_ to try them out."

"But you miss it." It was as statement.

"Yeah."

They looked at the horizon. Ed twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers.

"So," Al started, his voice between cheerful and sad. "What do you think we should do?"

"For what?"

"I don't know. For a living."

"We have enough money from my retirement. We don't _need_ to do anything."

"That still doesn't mean you'll sit around doing nothing, Brother. I know you. I know _myself_."

Ed huffed a laugh. "Yeah."

Al rested put his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on his knees.

"We could travel around the world."

"Sounds good."

"Though I think we have the makings of good teachers. I don't know if travelling would-"

"Alchemy teachers? I pass. I would beat my pupils to a pulp."

"You would not."

"Yes I would. If I punched Mustang in the face- and he's the _Führer_ \- why wouldn't I punch some brats?"

Al winced. "Mr. Mustang was just trying to congratulate you for the Amestrian Medal of Honor!"

"He was _not_. He was molesting me. He's a pervert."

"He's your friend."

"As if."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Al?"

"Yes?"

"Alchemy is not the only thing that's been on my mind lately."

"Winry?"

A punch. " _Ow_!"

"That's _totally_ off the point, Al!"

Al laughed. "Sure, brother."

Ed sighed and mimicked his brother's posture by bringing his legs close to his body. He rested his cheek on his automail leg. It had started to ache ever-so-slightly.

"Lately, I've been thinking about music."

Al turned to look at his brother. "Music?"

"You know, sound waves, rhythm, notes and silence. Notation. That kinda stuff."

"We've never really tried music before, have we?"

Whatever response was about to give was interrupted by a wrench to the head of the older brother.

"What the heck- WINRY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"YOU ELRIC BROTHERS- WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAZING AROUND? ALPHONSE, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! YOU'RE THE ONES THAT MADE THE HOLE ON MY CEILING ON THE FIRST PLACE! IT'S GOING TO RAIN ANYTIME SOON AND IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT ROOF, YOU WON'T GET YOUR FREAKING APPLE PIE!"

"SHUT UP, AUTOMAIL GEAR-HEAD!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK!"

The door shut with a loud crash.

Ed nursed his bruised nose. "I'm not even an alchemy freak anymore," he whined.

"Yes you are, Brother. I'll keep doing alchemy for you."

Ed sighed. It was always Al, the kind one. The wise one.

The former State Alchemist smiled, even as he glared at the nails in his hand. "Let's get this freaking thing done. Hand me the hammer."

Down below, inside the house, Granny Pinako and Winry stared at the ceiling, hearing the renewed thumps of the hammer.

"It seriously freaks me out. How they have become more talkative and less noisy these days," mused Winry.

"It's always been that way, I believe," said Pinako, blowing a pipe. "It's just that now we are around to witness it."

A pained cry came from above, followed by Alphonse's laughter.

"Shut up, Al!"

"I'm sorry, Brother!"

An amused smile settled on Winry's face as she placed the pie inside the oven.

All things work the way they are supposed to, Winry had found. Every mechanism has its purpose, and every gear gives its turn. It was the same with Ed and Al, and Granny and Winry.

The Elrics would be with the Rockbells. Al would be the wise little brother, and Ed would be their strength. And if any of them needed repairs, she and Granny would be there.

The house started to smell like apple pie. It was home.

It was home, with Ed and Al.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, ALPHONSE!"

Winry sighed, her eyes glinting with mirth.

Yes, she thought. Things only worked if the alchemy freaks were around.

That was the only way.

* * *

 **Please review! :D**


End file.
